creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Missy went Missing
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Within Me page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 14:11, January 23, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:32, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story Your story uses a very generic premise and is extremely rushed. There is little build-up or description to make the story have an impact of any sort. I deleted it mainly because it feels like it was quickly written, feels anemic (very little description, characterization, reader involvement.), and lacks any real impact that would make a story effective. Starting with the plot, "And when I felt it moving it felt uncomfortable at first, but I got used to it." Why isn't the protagonist going to a doctor? It seems incredibly unbelievable that someone would feel something squirming around inside them and just leave it alone. There isn't much explanation to the character's decisions so it just feels like a massive plot hole that you never fill in. I'm sorry, but there isn't enough content/characterization/explanation to make this an effective story. Those are the reasons why I determined your story wasn't up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:09, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Notice Do not blank/alter messages from talk pages as they serve as a public record. Please refrain from doing so as it will result in a one day ban for doing so. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:47, January 24, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:07, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: I actually do quite a bit of self-judgement and have actually used the writer's workshop multiple times when I'm concerned about the overall quality of my story before uploading it. (Something you haven't done, but yet still feel confident enough to put the blame all on my shoulders without a hint of reflection or thought.) As for the rights to quality check stories, I believe that comes from the fact that I was elected into this position by the community on two separate accounts in quite a majority vote each time. Yes, clearly the fact I sat down and wrote a response to your deletion inquiry last time is a perfect indicator that your stories that were "deleted without further explanation and understand that what you do is horribly rude." indicates my attitude. I'm sorry but we get 15 to 20 stories a day and a majority of them have a lot of issues that need resolving or are not up to quality standards. If I typed out a response for every person I wouldn't be able to help this site effectively or give feedback to people who actually want/will put it to use. Rather than attacking me for your inability to review your own stories or take the time to put them into the writer's workshop , I suggest you reflect on why your stories were deleted in the first place. (Hint: I wrote out a reason right above on this page...) A final piece of advice, attacking someone who spent an extra amount of time to re-read/write out their reason for deleting your stories and providing feedback is not a sound plan (especially when your latest story has the same issues outlined in the one above). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:45, February 16, 2016 (UTC)